Seeing Triple
by Scary-Boo
Summary: Jim, Blair, and Simon meet triplets. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Triple

Disclamer: Sadly the boys (Jim and Blair) doesn't belong to me and neather do the other char. from The Sentinel. Though all the other Char. are my babies.

Chapter 1

"Are you sure that they didn't follow us?" asked a 24-year-old womanwith mid-back length jet black hair and cat-like green eyes to her two identical doubles as she looked behind them nurvously.

"I'm sure, Raina," the older of the three that; of course, looks exactly like Raina, "Don't worry about it."

The third of the triplets and also the middle child of their little family, sat quietly in her seat looking out the window of the bus. They were on their way to Cascade, Washington. Each woman hoped that they did not find them. They also hoped that they will be able to stay in the state longer than usual.

Blair and Jim took their seats next to Simon and Rafe at the bar. They were there to celebrate the end of a five months case. They were all planning on getting drunk to forget everything. What they were not planning on was meeting the triplets...

The three sisters were walking down the sidewalk; when they were coming up to a bar four drunken men stumbled out the door. They raised their glassy eyes at the women and smiled.

"Whoa, guys, I'm seeing triple!" Blair commented with a chuckle.

"You too huh?" Jim chuckled as well. Rafe and Simon laughed as they leaned against each other.

"We're identical triplets," Raina rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Rafe asked through fits of giggles.

The middle sister looked to the oldest of the triplets and stated, "Maybe we should take them with us to the hotel to keep an eye on them. What do you think Rhea?"

Rhea was about to say no when she saw the look of concern in her sisters eyes, "Fine, but you're in charge of them. Got that Ryley?"

Ryley nodded her head in agreement. She walked up to the men and introduced herself, "I'm Dr. Ryley Ocean, and you 4 are coming with us."

"Oh, really?" Blair flirted.

Ryley grabbed onto Blair's arm and softly tugged and with her other hand she grabbed Simon's arm as well. She turned to the sisters, "A little help, please?"

"Oh, alright," Rhea motioned for Raina to help as well.

Rhea took Rafe's arm and Raina took Jim's arm. The guys struggled at first, but then their drunken minds thought asked them why are they fighting beautiful girls, so they stopped. They led them down the street toward the hotel. At the hotel Rhea went in while the others waited outside for her.

"We have reservations under the name Roo," Rhea said.

The man behind the desk tapped on the keyboard for a minuet and smiled, "Ah, here you are Miss Roo."

He turned around to the peg board behind him and picked one of the keys. He turned around and handed her the key, "Room 232."

Rhea grabbed the key and left. Outside the nameless men were sitting on the edge of the sidewalk singing off key Hound Dog by Elvis Presley. Rhea could not help, but to laugh at the sight before her. Ryley and Raina looked toward her with their ears covered. They strolled over to her side.

"They started singing once you left," Raina explained, "They've been torturing us ever since."

"Please tell me you have the key to our room," Ryley practically begged.

In reply Rhea pulled the key out of her pocket and dangled it right in front of Ryley's face, "Room 232."

With a smile Ryley grabbed Blair's and Simon's arms once again and pulled them to their feet, "Come on big guys lets put you to bed."

It took them an hour to get the men into the hotel room and to bed, but they did it. They watched the 4 men as they slept the alcohol off. Soon after that they fell asleep on the floor beside the beds. Cuddled together like puppies.

Jim, Blair, Rafe, and Simon woke up with a start. They looked around and found 3 women sleeping on the ground. Without thinking Jim let out a low growl. Hearing the growl Blair placed a hand on Jim's shoulder since they were on the same bed.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked sentinel soft.

"You remember the feeling I've got when I was around Alix?" Jim whispered back loud enough so just that Blair could hear; not noticing Rafe was there and awake as well. Blair nodded and Jim continued, "I feel the same thing except it tripled it's intensity."

"Are you trying to tell me..." Blair did not have to finish his sentence for Jim to know what he was asking.

Jim nodded and whispered through clenched teeth, "They're sentinels."

"What are you two talking about?" Rafe paused for a moment, "Tell me later." Then he rushed into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. The sound of wrenching could be heard which started the sleeping girls awake. All 3 of them jumped to their feet. That's when they felt the threat of another sentinel. They looked over the 3 men until their eyes met Jim's.

All 4 of the sentinels growled in unison and it sounded very in tune together. They stopped growling in wonder. Blair looked at the sentinels with interest.

"Whoa," Blair exclaimed excitedly practically bouncing up and down, "do that again!"

All 4 sentinels looked at him as if he were crazy; forgetting for the moment about the threat. The 3 women felt strange; for, they felt protective of the man. They never had a guide before all they had was each other to stay grounded. Curious of the shaman before them they hesitantly walked up to him using all their senses beside taste and touch. Before they could get any closer to the young guide, Jim jumped in front of them with another growl. Knowing the threat Rhea and Ryley took a few steps back with a snarl etched on their faces. Raina not sensing the threat, but the deep sense to protect the guide. With this understanding Raina sat down on her knees and looked up curiously at the older sentinel with a look of innocence on her face.

'Raina, get over here!' Rhea sent through their bond that they had ever since they were born.

Raina turned to her sister and sent back, 'But Rhea, all he wants to do is protect his guide.'

'Raina Lisette Ocean! Get over' she was stopped mid-sentence with a hand on her shoulder.

'Rhea, she's right you know' Ryley sent then knelt down next to Raina face the men. With a groan she followed suit and knelt beside Ryley. Confused on what was happening and turned to Blair to see if he could explain to him what was going on. Just then Rafe stumbled out of the bathroom whipping his mouth on his sleeve. Simon, who was sitting on the second bed, turned to Rafe with a hint of a smile on his face, "So you see you can't hold your licker."

Rafe just glared at him and lied down on the pull away bed. He placed his arms over his eyes to keep the sun rays out of his eyes. Meanwhile Blair was explaining to Jim why the 3 female Sentinels were kneeling before him.

"So you're saying that they recognize that all I'm trying to do is protect you?" Jim asked his best friend.

"Yup, and they also recognize you as the alpha male," Blair smiled, "and they also want to make peace."

In response to that Raina stood up and sat down next to Jim with ease, "We don't want to take or hurt your guide. Its just we do have one of our own, so we never saw one before."

Rhae stood up and looked out the window. Ryley kept staring at Blair with interest.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rafe asked in a weak voice, "talking about guides and sentinels? What are those?"

Jim and Blair looked at each other.

'Great! What are we going to tell him?' Jim sent to Blair through their sentinel/guide bond.

'It's up to you, man,' Blair sent back, 'it's your life. Whatever happens effects you and only you.'

'No, it also affects the girls.'

'You have a point.'

Jim sat on the bed for awhile longer before standing up, "Ladies may I speak to you alone?"

Thinking that they were finally going to duke it out, Rhae cracked her knuckles, "Yeah, we're coming."

Jim lead the women out of the small room. Raina looked longingly at Jim as he turned around to face them. Once he turned Rhae struck him in the jaw knocking him down to the ground. Raina slapped her in the arm, "Why did you do that for?"

"What I do?" Rhae asked.

"You punched him!" Raina stated.

While her two sisters were bickering Ryley stooped down next to the fallen man to see what damage was done and how much.

"I'm so sorry about that," Ryley apologized for her sister, "You must excuse my sister, she is very protective of us. You wanted to ask us something?"

"Yeah," Jim winced from the pain that shot through his jaw with the movement.

"Hold that thought for a minuet," Ryley looked around and thought, Rhae is so going to kill me for doing this. Oh, well.

She placed the palm of her hand on the bruise that was forming on Jim's jaw and closed her eyes. She felt the tingling start at her nose and end at her toes. She watched as a faint sky blue light flowed out of her hand and into his jaw in healing waves. Once the healing was done Ryley removed her hand and collapsed into blackness on the ground. They rushed over to their sister's side. Rhae glared over her sister's form, "What did you do to her?"

"The question should be; what did she do to me?" Jim stated rubbing his jaw.

"What do you mean?" Raina asked looking up at Jim.

"Well, doll-face," Jim stated in a warm voice, "my jaw hurt where your sister punched me." He turned to Rhae, "By the way you have a great right hook."

"Thanks," Rhae said, "I use to box."

Jim turned back to the beautiful woman before him, "Raina, right?" Raina nodded her head and Jim continued, "As I was saying...it hurt where your sister hit me and Ryley came up and placed her hand over my jaw and the pain went away."

"Did you see a glowing sky blue light coming from her hands?" Raina asked.

"Come to think about it...yes," Jim answered.

Raina looked at Rhae and found that she was glaring at Ryley. Raina put a calming hand on her angry sister's shoulder and turned back to Jim knowing that Ryley would wake up in a bit she asked, "What did you want to ask us?"

"I was wondering if you want to tell Rafe about us?" Jim asked, "I figured we should tell him since he heard too much anyway."

"Can't we just kill him?" Rhae asked.

"No," Jim stated.

"Fine, I'll tell him and you two stay here with Ryley."

Rhae walked inside leaving her two companions with a man she barely knew. Once she left Jim turned to Raina, "So this is where you're going to stay?"

Raina looked around the run-down hotel and making a decision he stated, "You ladies are not going to stay in this...dump."

"If we aren't going to stay here then where?" Raina asked.

"Blair and I have an extra bedroom," Jim explained, "and if you three don't mind sharing a room with each other you can stay their."

"Why?" Raina asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for us? You don't even know us."

"Call it a cop's intuition."

"Well, okay. Thank you, I'll talk to Rhae about it."

Just then they heard a scream of, "No way!" and laughing. Rhae walked out with a smile plastered on her face. Raina thanked the heavens that Rhae was in a good mood, "Rhae, Jim made an interesting offer."

"We are not staying with another sentinel," Rhae interrupted as she knelt down by Ryley's head.

Rhae placed her pointer and middle fingers on each of Ryley's temples and through their bond sent, 'Time to wake up, sweety.'

'No,' Ryley sent back stubbornly, 'Don't want to.'

'Ryley Eve Ocean, I'm not going to say it; again get up!'

'No! I'm too tired.'

'Ryley, if you stay this way you'll end up slipping into a coma like last time.'

'Fine, I'll wake up, but I wont be happy.'

With a smile Rhae released her hold on her sister. Once Ryley was released her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, "Don't you guys have anything better to do than watch me sleep?"

"Nope," Raina smiled, "Ry, help me convince Rhae to take him up on his offer."

"Who is he?" Ryley asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know."

"I'm sorry I'm Detective Jim Ellison, the guy with the long curly auburn hair is Blair Sandburg, the tall colored man is my captain...Simon Banks, and the guy that rushed in the bathroom was Rafe."

"Nice to meet you," Ryley sat up and turned to Rhae, "Rhae, we can either stay here with spiders this big," she motioned with her hand, "or we can take this nice man up on his offer."

"Fine! We'll take the offer," Rhae stated.

With a sigh Rhae turned to Jim, "Thank you so much for your kind offer."

Blair walked out of the room followed by Rafe and Simon.

"Jim, lets go home," Blair said.

"We're going right now, Chief," Jim smiled, "and we have company."

Blair looked at the 3 girls and smiled, "Really? This is so awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Sadly the boys (Jim and Blair) doesn't belong to me and neather do the other char. from The Sentinel. Though all the other Char. are my babies.

Ch. 2

"Home sweet home," Blair announced once they entered the loft.

Ryley was the last one in the room so she closed the door behind them. The three women looked around reminding the two men of animals. To explore Ryley would smell or touch something reminding Blair of a wolf or dog. Jim was staring at Raina; for, she looked around, stretched, and curled up on the couch reminding him of a lazy panther or cat. Rafe, who had to come by to pick up his car, but decided to stay for a bit longer to get to know the three strange girls, was staring at Rhae as she prowled around the room like a great lion.

After exploring for a bit they seemed to accept the loft for their temporary home. They sat down on the ground in front of the couch.

'Jim, I think I'm in love,' Blair sent to Jim through their bond.

'Yes, I believe I'm falling in love as well,; Jim sent back.

That woman is so beautiful, Rafe thought to himself.

Oblivious of what each man was thinking they all fell asleep.

"Well, lets get them into the extra room," Jim stated while picking up Raina and cradled her close to his chest.

Blair followed the sentinel's lead and picked up Ryley, cradling her against his chest as well. Rafe did the same with Rhae. Jim led them to the extra room under the stairs, but stopped in the door way.

"This is going to be a problem," Jim mumbled as he noticed that the single bed in the room was a twin size.

Jim thought for a moment before coming up with a plan. He stepped back out and turned to his companions, "Blair, do you mind taking the guest room tonight?"

"Nah, I don't mind," Blair whispered back.

"Alright, lets get the girls into Blair's room," Jim once more led the way.

Jim laid Raina down first, Blair followed suit and laid Ryley next to her younger twin sister, and Rafe then laid Rhae down next to them. The three men left the room quietly.

(To Be Continued. Sorry this one is so short. More to come later.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Sadly the boys (Jim and Blair) doesn't belong to me and neather do the other char. from The Sentinel. Though all the other Char. are my babies.

--

Ch. 3

-1 year later-

Rhae, Ryley, Raina had lived with Jim and Blair for a year now. So far Blair had to break up 6 major fights and over 100 minor ones. He knew this because he kept tally marks in a small notebook. So far the girls have been winning since they gang up on poor Jim.

Rhae, Ryley, and Raina were beginning to get comfortable within their surroundings. They haven't spotted the people that were after them and they were home free...or so they thought.

The day started out like any normal day, Jim, Rhae, Ryley, and Raina all woke up at the same time. Jim and Rhae arrived at the bathroom at the same time. Jim was about to walk in, but Rhae grabbed his are, before he could go in, "I don't think so."

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked in confusion.

"I got here first, so I get the bathroom before you do," Rhae stated.

"No, I got her first," Jim argued.

While Rhae and Jim argued Ryley walked up, looked at the two argue, walked in the bathroom, closed and locked the door, and started the shower. Hearing the shower they turned and faced the closed door. Raina walked up and stated, "Ryley's in the shower? I'm going back to bed. Oh, hi, Jimmy."

Then Raina left and walked back into her room that Blair and Jim built in the back. Jim and Rhae kept staring at the door with shocked looks on their faces.

-Diner time-

Jim, Blair, Rhae, Ryley, and Raina walked into the bar where they were to meet Simon, Rafe, Joel, "H", and Megan. They spotted them at a lone table in the back. While walking toward them Raina was grabbed from behind by a dirty drunk.

"Rhae!"she called as she tried to get away from the awful drunk. Hearing her name Rhae whipped around and spotted her sister struggling with a man. Her eyes started to glow a deep blood red. Curious as to what was going on with her sister, Ryley turned around and spotted what was going on. She turned anger as well and her eyes glowed a stormy gray in anger. In unison they stormed over to the drunk and in unison they stated in a dangerously low voice, "Release her."

The drunk looked as the angry women and shook his head no.

"Do something!" Raina yelled to her sisters.

Rhae and Ryley smiled at each other and they grabbed the drunk by the shoulders and squeezed hard until he released her. Once Raina was free they through the man across the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The guys and gals from The Sentinel aren't mine, but the others are my babies. **Giggles**

Ch. 4

Rhae did as she was told and stopped her jabbing motions. She turned to Rafe her eyes still glazed with blood red in color. Surprised by the color Rafe stepped back a pace. Rhae blinked once and her eyes turned to their normal color of green. Looking around, she realized what she has done and whispered, "I'm sorry before collapsing into Rafe's open arms; all her strength fading. Meanwhile Jim was trying to get Raina's attention, "Come on Raina answer me, please."

No answer.

"If you need to follow my voice," Jim begged, "Come on, baby, look at me."

Raina blinked and her eyes turned to their normal color and looked at Jim. She smiled and slipped into Jim's arms before she fell into unconsciousness.

Blair was having a tougher time with Ryley.

"Drop the glass, Ryley," Blair demanded calmly.

Instead of dropping the broken glass beer bottle, she turned to Blair. Blair held up his hands in surrender.

"Ryley, come on," Blair said calmly, "just put the glass down."

Rhae and Raina woke up and looked around. They spotted Ryley and both cursed under their breath in unison. They stood shakily to their feet gently pushing their guys away and went over to their sister. Rhae was the first to speak, "Ryley, baby snap out of it. Ryley Eve Ocean, look at me in the eyes!"

Hearing her sister's demanding voice through the thick fog of anger looked Rhae right in the eyes.

"Ryley, romca loni mora mora," Raina stated in a whisper in a language only the triplets knew, "Poni locora morey more."

Listening to her sister voice Ryley blinked and her eyes turned back to normal. She looked at the glass as if it burned her.

"Oh, man, I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Ryley panicked looking around for a bloody body.

"No, Ryley," Blair assured pulling the distraught woman into an embrace.

Ryley berried her face in his chest then feeling an old threat she stiffened. Blair pulled away slightly and looked down into Ryley's eyes, "What's wrong?"

Ryley looked at her sisters to see if they registered the threatening presence. Rhae and Raina looked back at her sending a mental nod through their bond that indicated they felt it as well. Ryley looked back up at Blair through her eyelashes, "Take me back home, please. I'm not feeling well."

"Okay, lets go," Blair agreed.

He turned to tell the others that he was going to take Ryley home, but he saw that Jim and Rafe were getting ready to leave as well. Ryley walked over to her sisters.

"Be ready," Rhae cautioned, "we might have to fight our way out."

"We're going to have to run again, aren't we?" Raina whispered sadly.

"I'm afraid so, baby girl," Rhae whispered back.

Jim over hearing their conversation from the table where he was apologizing for leaving so soon to Simon, H, Joel, and Megan. He walked over to the women in confusion, "What do you mean by fighting and running?"

"Nothing, Jim," Rhae smiled tightly and the sisters walked out to the car leaving the guys to finish saying their goodbyes.

"Why can't we tell?" Raina asked, "He can help us!"

"No," Rhae disagreed, "he'll be in danger if we tell him."

"He's a sentinel," Raina argued in a harsh whisper, "he can handle it."

"I don't care what he is," Rhae whispered just as harsh, "we aren't telling him."

Ryley opened her mouth to get a word in to warn her sisters of the aproching threat, but could not.

"Ryley Ocean!" a heavy male voice called out.

Ryley looked toward the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

A man with brown hair that was pulled back in a short pony-tail, hazel eyes, and a large nose. He wore a pink plad short sleave shirt and jeans with a hole in the right knee, stood in the door way with a grin on his face. Rhae all-of-a-sudden stoped her side of the argument. Raina found that Rhae's eyes were black and mumbled, "Not again."

What Rhae saw frightened her deeply. The man that was in the door way pulled ou a .55 caliber gun. He pulled the trigger killing Ryley instantly. Shaking her head Rhae snapped out of her preminition. She quickly turned to her sister and called, "Ryley! Get down!"

Hearing her name Ryley turned to face Rhae. All of it happened in slow motions! The man pulled the trigger, the bullet left the gun, it then entered Ryley's back; her eyes grew wide with shock and pain. Her sisters watched as she crumpled to the floor. Rhae and Raina rushed over to their fallen sister as Jim, Blair, Simon, Rafe, Joel, H, and Megan ganged up on the gun-man, but he was not alone.

The gun-man snapped his fingers and around forty armed men ran in from the back door to suround the detectives and their captain.

"I'm going to take the remaining of the triplets," the gun-man demanded, "and no one will follow us; for, if someone does anothe person will die."

"We're not good anymore, Dr. Draujdack," Rhae said angrily her eges glowing a deep blood red, "You know we ware of no use if we don't have three."

"Miss Ocean...Rhae, you and your other sister will serfice," Dr. Draujdack stated in a calm tone, "If you don't calm down and come with me you will be punished."

"We aren't in the lab anymore!" Rhae replied walking menicingly towards the old doctor.

Rafe stopped Rhae in her tracks with a hand on her shoulder, "Rhae what lab?"

"Don't worry about it Riff Rafe," Rhae stated using a nick-name she gave him.

"I'm sorry Rhae," Dr. Draujdack apoligized and pulled out a stun-gun. He aimed it at Rhae and fired before she could do anything. Hitting his mark, Rhae crumped to the ground.

Raina watched in silence getting angrier by every passing second. She was about to charge at the old doctor, but the docrot shot her with the stun-gun as well. Dr. Draujdack snapped his fingers twice and two men in white coats apeared at his side.

"Get the girls and lets god," the doctor demanded he then turned to the cops, "If you follow us then I'll have to kill them."

Once they were out of sight Blair ran over to his fallen friend. He rolled her gently over onto her back and quickly looked over at Jim with pleading glacer blue eyes, "Jim, is she..."

"No, not yet," Jim replied while dialing 911 on his cellphone for an ambulance.

I will find you Raina and when I do you and I are going to have a long talk, Jim thought as he was put on hold.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"I hope Ryley's going to be alright," Raina said to no one in particular.

"Are you kidding?" Rhae stated, "of cours she's going to be alright. Just remember she has had worse...plus Rafe is there."

"I can't believe this," Raina smiled, "you like that jerk, Rafe!"

"No, I don't."

"Defensive, aren't we?"

"I'm not being defensive."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Hey, how about you and Jim, hmmm?"

"Don't change the subject, Roo."

"You can't fool me, sis., or anyone for that matter. It's plain as day that you're falling in love with him."

"I wont lie; it's true that I'm falling for Jim Ellison, but what about Ryley?"

"We both know that she's falling for Blair; that's why I'm not overly worried about her. We both know that the guys will take care of her, so we should expect to see her out and about rescuing us soon enough."

Raina sighed and thought, I hope your right, Rhae; I hope you're right. Just then Dr. Draujdack walked into the room, "Well, my dears shall we begin?"

(sorry this chapter is so short...but it's short and to the point)


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Ryley's eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

"Rhae, Raina?" she croked out.

Hearing Ryley calling for her sisters Jim, Blair, and Rafe rushed to her side. Ryley looked over at the men, "Where are my sisters?"

"That doctor guy, who shot you took them," Rafe explained while Blair was giving her a drink of water.

Ryley pulled away from the cup and choked out, "What?!"

"That doctor..." Rafe started.

"I heard you the first time," Ryley interupted as she slowly sat up on the bed.

Blair placed the cup down on the table that was by the bed and glaired at Ryley, "What do you think you are doing?"

Ryley stopped struggling with Jim and let him gently push her back down on the bed, "I have to go to my sisters. I have to get them out. I have to."

"Sh..." Blair soothed, "We'll get them back, but you have to rest now."

Against her will her eyes fluttered closed and Ryley fell into a deep healing sleep.

"Come on work with me, " Dr. Draujdack pleaded, "You've done it before."

"All three of us were here," Rhea stated angrily as she wiped the sweat that stung her eyes.

Have you ever seen Charmed?" Raina asked whiping the sweat from her forhead, "the power of three you know."

"And you wonder why I never allowed you to watch TV," Dr. Draujdack murmered.

The doctor turned and left and threw over his shoulder, "Let's try again."

~Let's try to contact Ryley~ Rhea sent to her sister.

~Okay~

~Sit across from me and let our palms rest against each other~ They did and consintrated hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ryley shot up from her bed breathing raggedly. What had warned her? That is when she felt it. She leaned back on the hospital bed and got as comfortable as she could get. Then she closed her eyes; to anyone who was watching it would look like she was sleeping. She connected with her sisters, sending them what little remaining strength she had left.

Rhea and Raina were confused; why was Ryley sending them strength? Of course they needed it since they were wiped out from the experiments that were being performed on them, but Ryley need it more than they did.

They felt more than heard the promise Ryley whispered before passing out...she will free them once more. Rhea and Raina looked at each other in concern.

"Well, we know she's alright," Raina said with a small smile.

"Yes, that's one less thing we have to worry about for now," Rhea stated softly, "Lets try and get some sleep now."

Raina nodded and lade down on one of the pallets. Rhea followed suite, and soon they both were asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blair walked into the hospital room to find Ryley up and out of bed.

"Ryley, what do you think you are doing?" Blair scolded.

"What does it look like?" Ryley asked in return.

"It looks like you're disobeying doctor's orders. Now get back in bed."

"No! I must go save my sisters."

"We have the best detectives out there looking for them."

"They don't know the first place to look, but I know exactly where they are."

"Then tell me and I'll tell Jim."

"I'm sorry Blair, but I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because they'll kill whoever and whatever trespasses on their property. Unless it's me. I am their missing link."

"Why you?"

"Have you ever seen Charmed? The power of three," Ryley asked and Blair nodded his dark hair going all over the place, "Well, it's like that; they want that power. That's all I can tell you."

Blair sighed, "I'm not going to be able to stop you, will I?"

"Fraid not, so you might as well let me go."

"On one condition."

"Here we go...what's the condition?"

"Let me go with you."


End file.
